Home Coming
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: The ducks return to PuckWorld where many problems await them. Nosedive and WildWing tell of their secretive childhood, and now must deal with it. Nosedive gets put into unfair custody, and has a hard time adjusting, can the ducks fix the mess?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note~ Hey all, don't worry I'll still be updating my other stories. But I just wanted to get this idea out. I've had it in my head for like forever but never posted it. So here it is enjoy!  
  
Special Thanks to- Prince Tyler Briefs and her lil sis, Taiora Daikari. Also DivesAngel and Trunks lil Sis.  
  
  
  
They had won. They beat Dragounous, and his moronic accomplices. They were winners, and they were now on their way to PuckWorld. Tomorrow they would meet up with a welcoming Space Ship filled with medics, and recreation rooms. They would be greeted by the greatest leaders on PuckWorld and awarded for their bravery.  
  
Today they had met up with a very small ship that was a jail; it was for Dragounous, and his partners in crimes. The small space ship however was carrying a larger ship for the ducks' Aero-Wing and themselves. It was filled with rooms, and a pool. It was huge; it was a regular hotel, and best of all it wasn't occupied by anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
All of them are in their new ship now.  
  
Duke was going to head off to the pool along with Grin when he passed by the Flashblade's room. He peeked inside, without being noticed when he heard crying.  
  
He found both brothers sitting on the bed talking.  
  
"It's not fair", said Nosedive whose eyes were red, and swelled up with tears.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing. "I'm not going to tell you that it's not going to happen, because there is a chance that it might. But the chance of that happening is very slight, a very slim chance."  
  
"It can still happen!"  
  
"Dive I'm not going to lie to you, you're right it can happen. But I don't want you worrying all this time about it. Worry about it when it happens, okay?"  
  
"It's kind of hard too!"  
  
"I know Dive, I know. Come here."  
  
WildWing pulled his brother along side him and rubbed his solders as his brother put his into his chest.  
  
"Hey guys", said Duke somewhat concerned, "Everything okay?"  
  
"I got it Duke", said WildWing, "It's okay."  
  
Nosedive didn't even bother to look up, but if he had Duke would have seen worry and panic all over his face.  
  
"Oh okay", said Duke, and then left deciding it was best to leave the brother's as they wished.  
  
Duke stopped and thought, "What would the kid get so upset about? Better question what is that chance that they were referring too? So I guess their worried. Well their not the only ones. What if they press charges on me? Then what? I'm a former thief! The best possible. Oh well we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they met another police ship. When boarded on they saw the officers had handcuffs out. A woman was also there, but not in any uniform, and nothing elaborate as if she were a diplomat.  
  
"We are under order to arrest", said the officer, "Both Duke L'Orange, and WildWing Flashblade."  
  
Then the woman stepped forward, "Nosedive Flashblade you will be under our custody."  
  
Nosedive and WildWing looked down.  
  
"Don't worry", said one of the officers, "You're heroes the courts are going to go very easy on you. This is only temporary. However we will be having to escort you into separate rooms that will act as cells."  
  
"Nosedive", said the woman, "You will come with me, I have complete custody of you."  
  
The brothers looked at each, and gulped.  
  
The other ducks stood in complete shock and astonishment. Everyone knew why Duke was being held accounted for, but not the brothers! Everyone except Canard who sighed, he knew exactly what was going on, and had dreaded it.  
  
"I hope we can get ourselves out of this one", he muttered under his breath, "For their sake I hope we can." 


	2. Trials

Author's Note~ Hey all! Special shout out to Trunks lil Sis! Oh yeah I'm using my previous stories in this, but you don't' have to read the other stories to get it, it's not plagiarism on myself its just me enjoying this story and being too lazy to come up with another one. Hehe okay well bye!  
  
  
  
After Nosedive had been escorted into a room, and both Duke and WildWiing into another, Canard faced his team.  
  
"There will be a court held right upon this ship", said one of the officers, "Tomorrow."  
  
"Well I'm going to make this short and sweet", said a grumpy Canard, "We all know why Duke is in trouble but as for WildWing, well I can guess what the charges are. He and his brother are runaways okay? Enough said. Their parents hit them, and emotionally scarred them. So one day it was one big party and they ran off, enough said. The lady with Nosedive is a social worker. I'm going to bed."  
  
The ducks looked at each other in disbelief, of course they wanted details but they all knew better than to mess with a grumpy Canard. One of the officers than approached them.  
  
Then they heard the most hideous scream. It was from the social worker, they than heard a fit of laughter from Nosedive.  
  
"I wonder what he did now", cried Mallory as she told everyone she would take care of it.  
  
A minute later they heard Mallory scream; bloody murder.  
  
So Tanya went off to see what it was, by then Canard had awakened by the screaming, and after he heard Tanya scream he decided to check it out for himself. When he arrived he chorused with the ducks screaming, which left Grin to come all by himself and check out the cause of terror.  
  
When he arrived he found someone there; Phil.  
  
"Well I don't have very much family", stuttered Phil, "And boobulas what are you going to do without your fun loving manager?"  
  
The team groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
Canard, and Mallory walked into the room occupied by Nosedive and the social worker. Nosedive was lying on the bed, and the social worker was doing paper trying desperately to get a conversation going. However it was quite obvious that her attempts were failing for Nosedive continued to stare at the ceiling remaining silent.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Canard, "I figured you might be upset, so you okay?"  
  
Nosedive stood up and looked at Canard.  
  
Canard looked into Nosedive's eyes, he saw pain, and fear.  
  
Mallory cursed. "It's not supposed to be like this", she cried in her head, "He's supposed to be jumping around all over the place like a happy go lucky freak that he always is! He's not supposed to be going to court! This isn't fair! This isn't right! Why does life always screw up in the worst times possible? He's the youngest member and he should be dancing around and jumping off the walls of this place! Not anything less!"  
  
When she finally snapped to, she found Canard snapping Nosedive towards him, telling him to keep strong and not worry. They were then asked to leave by the social worker. Mallory raised her hand to the woman; couldn't this lunatic see that Nosedive was unhappy? How dare she make them leave!  
  
Canard caught her hand, "Easy Mallory, control your temper. Nosedive will be seeing you in an hour for court. Here is your suit, yes Nosedive you have to wear suit with a tie. So I expect you to! Okay thank you bye, and kid relax."  
  
~*~  
  
"Duke L'Orange, this court has found you guilty of theft, illegal join ship of a gang that ran the biggest mob, mugging, fighting, vandalizing, and I would continue but I find un necessary', said the judge.  
  
"However considering the circumstances, and after the heroic acts you have shown", continued the judge, "This court and the people of PuckWorld feel that you deserve a second chance. I herby sentence you to two years of community service. Case closed."  
  
Duke's jaw dropped open, "T-thank you!" He couldn't' believe it, normally he would have been tried for his life, or life in jail! But now he was free! All he had to do was pick up some trash and fix some things! The other ducks walked over and congratulated him.  
  
"One more left", muttered Canard, to himself, "Just one more."  
  
The next trial was with Nosedive and WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade you are found guilty of runaway. WildWing Flashblade you are found guilty of runaway, kidnapping, lying of your age so you could illegally work with pay, and hold a home. You are also found guilty of dropping out of school which is not legal at your age."  
  
"Canard", whispered the team members, "What is going on?"  
  
"As I said before", said Canard, "They ran out one night. However for WildWing to be leading that escapade its being charged as kidnapping, and he lied about his age so he could support him and Dive."  
  
The team members looked down, "No wonder they're so close", muttered Mallory.  
  
"Now boys", said the judge kindly, "There are many punishments that could come with what you have done. However its understandable, its been brought to this courts attention that your parents have hit you, and emotionally abused the both of you. Also had problems dealing with alcohol no?"  
  
The boys nodded. "Well", said the judge, "Your parents want full custody of Nosedive. Bring them in please."  
  
The brother's jaws dropped. They hadn't seen their parents in years, and now there they were right in front of them. The parents were asked several questions and then it quite obvious that they were wanting the award money that Nosedive was being given, and not the actual child. So they were not granted permission.  
  
As they departed WildWing and Nosedive stared, they couldn't believe it. There parents hadn't' even looked at them.  
  
"Man that hurts", said Nosedive looking down, "They didn't even say hi to us."  
  
"Don't worry about it Dive", said WildWing, "You're right, and some things never change. But don't' bother with them."  
  
After their hearing the judge made his decision.  
  
"Here is our verdict", said the judge, "WildWing Flashblade we will clear you of all previous charges. However we cannot grant you custody of your sibling."  
  
WildWing looked down to the floor. "Please", he begged, "Don't put him in a home. Please let me get him!"  
  
The judge's eyes were swelling up with the tears as the sibling begged for custody rights.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, "However Nosedive will not being go to a home. He will be living with his grandparents!"  
  
The judge expected much enthusiasm from both of the boys, however was shocked with the reaction.  
  
"NO", cried Nosedive shaking his violently, "NO NO NO! I hate them! They hate me! NO!"  
  
WildWIng grabbed his brother into a tight hug. "Dive listen to me", whispered WildWing sternly into his brothers ear, "Dive! Now you listen to me. This is a lot better than anything else okay? Now I'm going to visit you every single weekend."  
  
The judge decided to interfere. "Listen boys", he said gently, "Here's a good thing about living with your grandparents. It's only twenty minutes from the city."  
  
"What's so good about that", snapped a red eye Nosedive.  
  
"Well", said the judge, "We were planning on asking you this later but I guess its better to ask it now. All of you, with the exception of Nosedive and Phil. Have been asked to join up with the NA, (National Authorities, for them it's going to be like the FBI). You all will be asked to hold special missions and work there. Nosedive you work there and get pay whenever you wish, so it's not a fulltime or part-time job. There is an apartment for all of you if you wish to join this job."  
  
The ducks were shocked and very much surprised. "Now you can all live together', continued the judge, "The apartment is big enough for all of you to live comfortably. The woman have a special door that leads into their own private house that is separate from the men. PuckWorld would be honored if you would take us up on this. And since its only twenty minutes from your grandparents you can do weekend things. Like every weekend Nosedive can come over to your place."  
  
The brothers looked at one another, "We don't' have much choices do we", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Hey", said WildWing, "This might work out! Come it'll be fun!"  
  
"Well", said Nosedive getting out of his brother's hug, "Okay I can do that."  
  
"I can do this", added the judge, "If there are still problems with your living arrangement in four months you can come to me and then I'll see what I can do to get you to live with your brother, okay? Better yet in four months we will follow up on your status and from there I will make a decision is everyone okay with that?"  
  
Nosedive's eyes lit up. "T-thank you".  
  
The judge smiled kindly back.  
  
"Case closed."  
  
But in the course of the next few months Nosedive would realize how important his second chance to live with his brother was. Just because people are old, doesn't mean they are stupid, and just because people are old doesn't mean they don't' have the same desires for money, or the same aggravation for annoying things.  
  
Coming Next:  
  
"Dive man", said Johnson, "Don't you think that's a little too much beer?"  
  
"Shut up", snapped Nosedive, "I'm sick of every time that I walk in here this guy keeps trying to sell me this stuff well right now I'm pissed off and since I can't hit him, I'll get rid of him by buying this crap."  
  
"Dive", said Randy gently, "Man what happened? Man you walked in here bleeding, dude what's wrong?"  
  
"Back off, it's not bleeding anymore is it?"  
  
~*~  
  
"WildWing. This is Johnson, Nosedive is in the hospital and we didn't know who else to call. Nosedive insisted that I not call his gramps. You better get down here man, he's flipping out and he's yelling, and I dunno. Man he got drunk and decided to go home. Bad car accident, dude you gotta calm your brother down over here he's losing it!" 


	3. Accident

1 Disclaimer- Forgot this! Opps! Okay all of the Disney's characters such as the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Johnson, Randy, Racer, and some other characters I added in; they belong to me. Please don't' use them without my permission, I'll say yes and all, but just ask ya know ;) Okay well bye!  
  
2  
  
3 Author's Note~ Hey all, thanks for the reviews keep em coming please! Lots of you have been asking and telling me about how fast I get these chapters up. Well right now track didn't start yet and I have nothing to do, and I love writing! Also I'm a fast typist so it doesn't take too long to get these stories up. Thanks for the comments! Enjoy~  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed Grandpa.  
  
Nosedive had been staring at the ceiling; he knew he would be getting in trouble. His teacher was calling home for what he had done. It was just a stupid prank.  
  
Nosedive sighed and walked out to the balcony.  
  
"Yeah", he sighed.  
  
"Get down her this instance", screamed Grandma.  
  
Nosedive sluggishly walked down the stairs.  
  
"What".  
  
"Don't' you take that tone of voice with me", hollered Grandpa.  
  
"What voice", snapped Nosedive.  
  
That received him a smack from his grandmother. It didn't hurt much; it was just the intention that killed Nosedive.  
  
"So do you want to be a comedian Nosedive", mocked his grandfather.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what about a clown", retorted his grandmother.  
  
Nosedive sighed. "Whatever. Okay look I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry", cried Grandpa, "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it young man!"  
  
His grandfather than hit his grandson. The duck fell to the floor.  
  
"Yes it does", barked Nosedive still on the floor, "I get to work with the NA as soon as I turn eighteen! I don't even need school!"  
  
His grandfather kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Nosedive groaned it was going to be a long night.  
  
His grandparents had not been giving him a good time. He hated living with them, and he despised school. Everyone wanted to be his "best friend", they were so fake and therefore he couldn't' hold a real conversation with anyone. So Nosedive had come up with a "fun plan". His weekends he completely freed himself from work.  
  
On Friday's he and his friends, (friends from another school, they had been friends before the invasion, and Nosedive's instant popularity), would hang out at a club. His friends were, Randy a red head, Racer a cornsilk color hair, with her tips died red, and Johnson a blonde.  
  
Then after the club, he would take the subway to the city and meet up with his brother. He would stay with his brother, and the rest of the team, and Phil for the rest of weekend and then on Sunday night go back home.  
  
He hated living where he was, and therefore his weekends were a vital part of Nosedive's life. His grandparents were very mean to him, and emotionally and often physically abused him. He couldn't stand it. I mean sure getting smacked around isn't too much fun, but it didn't really hurt after what he had been through on Earth. And it's not really that him getting hit hurt or anything, after all they were old. It's just the yelling that killed him. Their mocking, and stupid attitudes toward him, stunk and it really hurt.  
  
"Nosedive you're grounded", said his grandmother, "You miserable brat. Look how upset you made my husband!"  
  
"Okay whatever you say", said Nosedive. It was Friday and he was out of this house as soon as possible.  
  
"That means you're grounded from leaving this house", cried his grandmother.  
  
Nosedive stood up in retaliation hovering over his grandmother.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
In the process of an immediate reaction, his grandfather punched him with the back of his fist, "Don't you hurt your grandmother!"  
  
"I wasn't going too", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Go to your room", cried his grandfather, "After all we do for you! Let you live here and everything! You know we don't' want you here! Another mouth to feed! But its our responsibility to have you and tend to you! Do you ever think a bout others? No of course not! Do you know how much your grandmother loves you? And look what you try to do! You're grounded!"  
  
"That's what they think", muttered Nosedive as he left them and went up the stairs.  
  
When in his room, Nosedive dialed a number, blood dripped from his hand for he had fallen in some glass.  
  
"Hello", said Johnson on the other end.  
  
"Hey Johnson", said Nosedive.  
  
"Hey Dive!"  
  
"Look, I'm going to be a little late tonight, okay? I kind of missed the bus."  
  
"Dude were you in the shower again?"  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
"Oh okay. You want a lift?"  
  
"NO! I mean I'm kind of grounded and I'm not supposed to be leaving and all you know?"  
  
"Oh yeah! So you can't have us showin up with a car and all huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Got ya, okay I'll tell em you'll be late. You going to walk it?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much, try and hitch a ride."  
  
"Oh your grandparents would love that."  
  
"Yup, gotta make em proud and all."  
  
The boys laughed, on the phone. "Aight man check ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nosedive hung up the phone and grabbed a jacket, and headed for his window.  
  
!~*~!  
  
  
  
"Nosedive", said Racer, "Dude over here!"  
  
Nosedive spotted his friends in a booth and walked over.  
  
"Hey all", he said.  
  
"Dude what happened to your hand", asked Randy.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"If you say so", replied Randy.  
  
"Guys I'm starved", said Racer, "I want food, and I want it now!"  
  
"Hehe", said Johnson, "Don't mess with Racer when she's starved, she'll turn pysco on you!"  
  
Racer jumped over the table and started strangling Johnson.  
  
"Point made", choked out Johnson.  
  
The waiter came and took their orders. Then Randle came up.  
  
"Go away Randle", said Racer sternly.  
  
"Aw what's the matter pretty baby", asked Randle.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that", snapped Randy.  
  
"Hey I don't' want a fight", said Randle.  
  
"Than leave", said Johnson.  
  
"Aw come on guys don't' be like this."  
  
The ducks sighed. Randle went to their school, (Randy, Johnson, and Racer's) and he was always selling illegal things to make a profit off of. At the clubs it was always liquor.  
  
"What about you Nosedive", asked Randle, "Want some?"  
  
"No", sighed Nosedive, "I told you no I didn't want liquor last week, no I don't want some in the future, and no I don't' want any now! So buzz off!"  
  
Randle however never "buzzes off", and continued to pester the teenagers.  
  
"FINE", cried Nosedive in frustration, "I'll buy some of that darn liquor!"  
  
He threw the money towards Randle, and received the liquor.  
  
"Thanks man", said Johnson, "Finally he's gone."  
  
"Man", pouted Nosedive, "I just wasted fifty dollars on this stuff! You know what I'm going to drink it."  
  
"Why", asked Racer, "You bought it to get rid of him, and you succeeded, in the process you had to waste money but whatever."  
  
"Well not whatever to me", said Nosedive, "I'll drink a little bit."  
  
"Whatever" chorused the ducks.  
  
It was eleven at night. Nosedive had finished half of the drink. He was just sitting there, not caring for any dancing. He just sipped the drink quietly.  
  
"Dive man", said Johnson, "Don't you think that's a little too much beer?"  
  
"Shut up", snapped Nosedive, "I'm sick of every time that I walk in here this guy keeps trying to sell me this stuff well right now I'm pissed off and since I can't hit him, I'll get rid of him by buying this crap. So I bought it and all, and you know what I'm not letting it go to waste."  
  
"Dive", said Randy gently, "Man what happened? Man you walked in here bleeding, dude what's wrong?"  
  
"Back off, it's not bleeding anymore is it?"  
  
"Okay calm down, geez sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry. I'm tired and if it gets any later I'm not going to be able to stay awake on the subway. I'll see yall later."  
  
"Want a ride", offered Randy, "I got a car and everything."  
  
"Aight. Thanks, But I'm driving!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey you have reached the Flashblades, Hardwing, L'Orange, McMallard, Palmfeather, Thunderbeak, and Vanderblock. We know we need a new answering machine message, but hey we don't want to use Dive's idea, so we have this. (Giggling in the background). So leave a message at the beep, bye~  
  
"WildWing. This is Johnson, Nosedive is in the hospital and we didn't know who else to call. Nosedive insisted that I not call his gramps. You better get down here man, he's flipping out and he's yelling, and I dunno. Man he got drunk and decided to go home. Bad car accident, dude you gotta calm your brother down over here he's losing it!" 


	4. Chapt 4

Author's Note- Thanks so much to DivesAngel for being very supportive and writing very inspiring things towards me in her reviews.  
  
  
  
"Dive", said Randy, "You wakin up man?"  
  
"Yeah, aw my head." Nosedive blinked twice and remembered the car accident.  
  
"Ah Randy I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey man I didn't cut up or nothing. Actually it wasn't your entire fault, besides that you were drunk a guy cut us off. Your vision being impaired meant that he came off at a different angle causing you to swerve and hit."  
  
"So basically it was my fault."  
  
"Not really. But kind of."  
  
"You get cut up bad?"  
  
"If I was cut up bad like you, I would be the one in a bed. No I'm fine, I didn't even get a scratch. You however almost bled to death, man I have never seen that much blood. So you got stitches on your side, and a broken wrist."  
  
"Joy. So you tell Johnson, or Racer."  
  
"Oh yeah. They're here in the hospital, but you know Johnson can't sit still. And you know plenty well Racer can't stay in one spot with out food. So the two of them went off looking for a vending machine."  
  
"Ah man!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My grandparents are going to kill me! I wasn't even supposed to leave my room! I'm sure they have realized I'm not in there now! Plus my brother is going to be worried beyond all belief!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"What well?"  
  
"Well your brother has already been informed, left a message on his machine. The hospital called your grandparents they should be here shortly."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not dealing with them! I said no!"  
  
"Dive what are you talking about?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Don't let them in here! I don't want to get yelled at! I made a mistake and I'm sorry I really am! Man I'm going to kill Randle the next time I see him! I don't want to see my grandparents! NO NO NO!"  
  
By than a nurse walked after hearing all of the commotion that was going on.  
  
"Is everything all right in here", she asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dive please. Yes Ms. Everything is fine", said Randy.  
  
"Oh that's good By the way you have visitors Nosedive, just arrived."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brother and some friends."  
  
"You called my brother?"  
  
"I told you I called your brother!"  
  
"But I wasn't listening!"  
  
"No really?"  
  
"Man he's going to kill me so there won't be anything left for my grandparents."  
  
"I thought you liked your brother."  
  
"I do. But geez I'll never hear the end of it from him."  
  
WildWing stormed along with Duke, Canard, and Mallory. Mallory and Canard were partner so they practically did everything together, so when Wing asked for a lift, Canard and Mallory used their car and stopped their run after calling in.  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Don't say anything that you'll regret. You don't want to h-"  
  
"Shut it Canard", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Well now it's a lost cause", sighed Canard.  
  
WildWing ran over to his brother and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Are you nuts", cried WildWing to his brother. "No your beyond nuts, you unbelievable mental moron!"  
  
'He's making fun of me', thought Nosedive, 'Not my own brother! He's acting like my grandparents!'  
  
"Stop it", cried Nosedive, "Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just stop!"  
  
"Look it was wrong okay, I know!"  
  
"Dive drinking and driving is complete stupidity", cried WildWing, "But let's start here, when did you start drinking??? Nosedive you're not allowed to drink! What are you an alcoholic now?"  
  
"WildWIng", cried Nosedive, "Do you hear yourself? No I'm not addicted to it, I didn't even want it. But I had a rough night and this kid wouldn't leave us alone unless we bought this drink. So I bought it, and then I was like wait a minute I lost all of that money, so I might as well drink it. Which I did. Sorry!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "I'm glad to hear that's the story. But Nosedive please!"  
  
Then his grandfather walked in.  
  
Only Duke noticed Nosedive's expression turn white. It was ghostly. WildWing was glad that his brother was okay so he didn't notice it, and Mallory and Canard weren't really paying attention. But Duke got it, he got all of it.  
  
'What is that', thought Duke, 'Fear?'  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried his grandfather, "Boy you are going to get the biggest beating! First the call home, than the sneaking out, than the drinking, and then the accident! Nosedive, are you so stupid you don't realize what you are doing? How stupid can you be? Wait everyone; my grandson can be so stupid that he belongs in a circus as a clown! Get up and let's go, now!"  
  
Nosedive looked up and got out of the bed.  
  
"The nurse said you could leave", asked Randy who now realized why Nosedive was upset and where his marks on his hand came from.  
  
"Yes you little brat", cried his grandfather.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that", shouted Nosedive.  
  
His grandfather hit him.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You better listen up Nosedive", cried his grandfather, "Do you know how much it is going to cost to fix this? Do you have any idea? I can't believe you! Well this is all coming out of your money! You know I wish that you were more like regular smart and common sensed teenagers. But no you have to add excess burden on the entire world as I know it. You really have ruined the rest of my life."  
  
"Glad to know you that love me", said Nosedive.  
  
His grandfather went to hit him, but Nosedive got out of his grandfather's path.  
  
"No! You know most people would make sure I'm okay and start hugging me! Then they would yell! But you have-"  
  
"Nosedive", shouted WildWing, "That is enough! Don't you talk to your grandfather like that"!  
  
Nosedive stood in shock, he couldn't believe it. Not his own brother!  
  
His grandfather was in shock as well. "Well thank you WildWing."  
  
"Sir", said WildWing, "Can I deal with Nosedive over the weekend and then send him back to you?"  
  
"Hmm", said his grandfather, "Well, okay. I don't see why not. Maybe you can actually get something into that thick skull of his, I don't like having to get up from the sofa to run errands like this. He's yours."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His grandfather nodded and left the room.  
  
"Randy, you and your friends", said WildWing in a low voice, "We will give you a ride home. And Nosedive will be paying for the damages on the car. Mallory, Canard, and Duke could you give them the ride? I'm going to take the subway with Dive."  
  
"I'm sorry", screamed Nosedive, "Don't be mad at me! But how could you side with him, I mean I'm wrong and all but he is so disa-"  
  
"Sshh", said WildWing, "I would never not side with you. I just did that to get rid of him. I figured he would take you back and I wouldn't get to see my brother until next weekend. You're not the only prankster in the house you know."  
  
Nosedive stood there astonished and hugged his brother.  
  
"Guys", said WildWing, "Go give them a ride."  
  
"Okay", said Canard.  
  
The ducks got up and left the room.  
  
!~*~!  
  
It was late when the brother's walked in. WildWing through the course of the night, had both lectured Nosedive on the dangers of drinking, and punished him. He was not allowed to drive any sort of vehicle for a month while at their house, since he was drinking and driving and he was not allowed to drink anything but water since he liked "drinking" so much. However they also had talked about all of the neat things that they were going to do over the course of the weekend.  
  
Finally they arrived home.  
  
"Hey there guys", said Canard who had waited up for them.  
  
"Hey", said both brothers in unison finishing off ice cream cones.  
  
"Got a bit hungry did we", asked Canard.  
  
"Yup", said WildWing, "But not we a bit sleepy so we going to bed, bye."  
  
"Wait I'm coming with you", said Canard as they walked into their room. Canard and WildWing shared a room as did Nosedive on the weekends. There wasn't a spare bed for him though; he just slept with his brother in his bed.  
  
Nosedive collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"Move over short stuff", said WildWing.  
  
"Noo", groaned Nosedive, "I'm too tired."  
  
"Fine I'll pick you up", said WildWing.  
  
So WildWing picked his brother and scooted him over. It was going to be okay.  
  
The weekend that Nosedive spent with his brother was great. He really enjoyed it, except the end.  
  
  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
~Hey you have reached all of us at whatever number you dialed in. Please leave a message at the beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Hey Wing, this is your brother, Nosedive. Look I'm at this place, can you come pick me up? Kind of like now. Um guess you're sleeping or not hom-"  
  
"Dive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Duke. What are you doing calling at this hour?"  
  
"Long story. Is WildWing there?"  
  
"Yeah but I'll have to wake him." 


	5. Hiding Something or Not

Author's Note- Hey all, glad you guys like the story! Thank for all of you that take the time to write such long reviews! Those are soo nice! Thank you, they are much appreciated, and treasured.  
  
  
  
~Hey you have reached all of us at whatever number you dialed in. Please leave a message at the beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Hey Wing, this is your brother, Nosedive. Look I'm at this place, can you come pick me up? Kind of like now. Um guess you're sleeping or not hom-"  
  
"Dive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Duke. What are you doing calling at this hour?"  
  
"Long story. Is WildWing there?"  
  
"Yeah but I'll have to wake him."  
  
"Please do that."  
  
"Nosedive what's going on?"  
  
"Well we didn't have school today, some teacher conference thing so all of us at school had this huge blow out party, only it got out of hand. There are kids getting arrested right now for illegal possession of stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Drugs, alcohol, knives pick one."  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"Well I'm not calling my grandparents telling them I was at this party! Man I didn't know the kids had that stuff, plus there was this huge fight and the cops are going to be questioning me soon if they find me! Duke come on! I need WildWing before the cops find this place."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In a telephone booth. But that won't matter because I'm a teenager and all of the teenagers are being questioned and what not."  
  
"So why aren't you calling gramps?"  
  
"Well I uh-"  
  
"They think you're at home sleeping don't they. You snuck out."  
  
"Well you stole for a living! Now come on, get me my brother! I got my money for the subway taken by some freak that would only leave some kids alone if he had money. I couldn't fight because he had a knife. Now come on! Please! My grandparents won't even know, since they think I'm leaving early for the subway to go to your place. Now come on!"  
  
"Okay, hang on."  
  
Duke put the phone down and sighed. This was not like Nosedive to be so defiant and uncooperative. There was something wrong; you hear it in his voice.  
  
"Wing", said Duke as he shook him gently, "WildWing wake up."  
  
"Huh wha?"  
  
"Your brother is on the phone, he needs a lift."  
  
"Oh okay".  
  
WildWing shot out of bed.  
  
"Amazing", thought Duke, "How someone can be half dead and then out of nowhere they can find the most amazing sugar rushes."  
  
WildWing went over to the phone.  
  
"Nosedive", he asked.  
  
"Hey big bro, I need a favor."  
  
"Yeah what is it? Everything okay?"  
  
"No, I got my money taken, and I'm in a bad spot, can you come pick me up?"  
  
"Sure, where are you?"  
  
"I'll be at the Pizza Palace, it's right off of the exit from the highway."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"99. Remember? I took you there once."  
  
"Oh yeah. Wait you're meeting me there? Where are you now?"  
  
"At a friends."  
  
"Liar. But I'll meet you there. If you're not there when I get there I'm calling the police."  
  
"Yes I am a liar but I don't' have time to tell you the whole story. WildWing I was just going to make sure that you would were going to call the police, if I wasn't there, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
WildWing ran back into his room, grabbed a sweatshirt, (he was already wearing sweatpants), threw on some shoes, (without tying the laces), and grabbed the keys.  
  
"Wait up", said Duke, "I'm coming with you, I'm already up and it's a twenty minute drive, you can get lonely you know."  
  
WildWing laughed, as both men dashed down the stairs and into the garage where they found their car. It was very similar to the migrator, but that was now at the NA. This was just a smaller version, like a jeep.  
  
"Wing", said Duke once they were inside the car, "There is no way Nosedive gave you the whole story, did you even ask why he suddenly needs a ride at one in the morning?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. He's my brother."  
  
"Well don't you want to know it?"  
  
"It's none of my business, but that isn't going to prevent me from persuading him to tell me though."  
  
"Persuading or protesting?"  
  
"Ha ha. Nosedive will tell me, I trust him."  
  
"Well do you trust him enough to know that he was at a party where there were knives, alcohol, and drugs, and now the reason he needs a lift is because he is hiding from the cops?"  
  
WildWing jammed on the breaks.  
  
"Thought you find that interesting. It's not like that though, I just worded it like that to get your attention. He was at the party and a lot of the teenagers are being hauled down, and being questioned."  
  
"But he didn't have any of that stuff right?"  
  
"Nope, at least he didn't say he didn't."  
  
"Than he didn't. I trust my brother."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing…yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Just drive."  
  
So WildWing drove in silence too. Neither of them said anything. The raining had started out as a light drizzled but was now becoming to much hard down pour. All of which Nosedive sat outside in.  
  
Finally the jeep pulled up and Nosedive jumped inside taking a back seat.  
  
"Thanks again Wing", said Nosedive who was sopping wet, "Hey Duke."  
  
"Hey there kid", said Duke.  
  
"Hey Dive", said WildWing. "Man Nosedive you are drenched."  
  
"Thanks for the update, I didn't know that."  
  
"Very funny. Take that shirt off, you'll get sick, I'll put the heat up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
WildWing threw his brother his sweatshirt, leaving WildWing with a very light t-shirt on underneath.  
  
"Here put this on".  
  
"Thanks Wing".  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So we get another day of fun huh?"  
  
"Yup baby bro. I was thinking we start the fun now, how about ice cream?"  
  
Nosedive's eyes lit up, "Yeah!"  
  
Duke elbowed WildWing, "Aren't you going to even ask what happened?"  
  
"No. I trust my brother to tell me if anything happened that he can't handle on his own, besides you told me everything already."  
  
Duke rolled his eyes.  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway Dive, they have that new movie out. You want to check it out?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I was thinking at night after dinner."  
  
"Yeah that would be great! That movie looks so funny. As for dinner can we eat out?"  
  
"Sure, have anything in mind?"  
  
"Taco Tower".  
  
"I can deal with that".  
  
"Goodies, sugar and spice with a cherry on top!"  
  
WildWing stared at his brother.  
  
"Don't ask", said Nosedive.  
  
"Don't worry I won't", said WildWing. "Don't worry."  
  
  
  
So that weekend Nosedive and WildWing hung out the entire time together doing fun things. WildWing and the rest of the team didn't notice anything wrong with Nosedive except Duke.  
  
Duke thought of himself being paranoid. But then he saw Nosedive changing his shirt and what he saw terrified him. He saw cuts all over his chest. Not old scars, but new cuts. Cuts done with by blades or something sharp. Accompany those cuts, were fading out scars, but new scars nonetheless. You could tell that they were new for they were healing themselves. There were also black and blues attending them.  
  
"Is Nosedive doing that to himself", questioned Duke, "Or something else is doing that to Nosedive. Nosedive is hiding something, something that is probably very peril and grave." 


	6. Homework Assignment

Author's Note- Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! They are truly overwhelming, (in the best way possible)! Thank you so much! Oh yeah I know I have used Hendrix and Mantel in my other stories but I didn't feel like making up new names, so sue me. Lol, okay well bye enjoy~  
  
  
  
~Ring, Ring~  
  
"Hello", said Mallory, "This is Mallory, who is this?"  
  
"Hey Mal", cried a zealous Nosedive. "Is WildWing there?"  
  
"Yeah hang on."  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
"Dive?"  
  
"HEY WING!"  
  
"Ah not so loud. You seem happy. What's up?"  
  
"I got this awesome assignment for school!"  
  
"You're happy about school, I think I'm going to have a heart attack."  
  
"Ha, ha funny."  
  
"Sorry. So what's the project?"  
  
"It's a report on adult life and stuff."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you have to work, and live with someone that has a profession you would like to pursue that is in the area. She had a whole list of qualified adults."  
  
"She?"  
  
"My teacher. Anyway I asked her if I could do my project on my brother, but that meant I wouldn't be able to attend school because I would be in the city."  
  
"But she said it would be okay, just as long as I have extra cool stuff, and a great report that will blow her away with fun, and interesting details!"  
  
"Hey that's great! So you're going to live with me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, this is going to be great! For how long?"  
  
"A whole week!!"  
  
"Yes! Oh my gosh Nosedive this is going to be great!"  
  
"When are you coming?"  
  
"Friday! Which is tomorrow! So technically you could kind of come and pick me up now. Please!"  
  
"No argument there, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Where you going", asked Duke.  
  
"Nosedive is going to stay here for the entire week", exclaimed WildWing happily. "I'm going to go get him."  
  
"Oh no you're not", said Canard, "We've have a meeting to attend to in about twenty minutes remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", groaned WildWing, "But I promised Dive."  
  
Duke decided to jump on this opportunity to get alone time with Dive for he was certainly not going to get any other way.  
  
"I'll pick him up", offered Duke.  
  
"Thanks Duke", said both WildWing, and Canard in unison.  
  
Duke ran out the door grabbing the keys and headed toward the car.  
  
!~*~*!  
  
"Hey Duke", said Nosedive climbing into the passenger's seat. "Where's Wing?"  
  
"He had a meeting he forgot about. So I'm picking you up instead. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure no problem here."  
  
"Good".  
  
Nosedive stared at Duke.  
  
"Something wrong", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes."  
  
"What? Girl problems, I can help there!"  
  
"No nothing like that. It has to deal with you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, kid you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Seriously, are you okay?" Duke put an emphasis on each word.  
  
Nosedive studied his teammate. "Yeah. Duke you're creeping me out."  
  
"And you creped me out when I saw your chest."  
  
Nosedive stopped.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dive I saw you changing the other day. What was all of that? You're not doing that to yourself, are you?"  
  
"No! Duke, NO! How could you possibly even think that! Oh my gosh, NO! Duke ew! NO!"  
  
Duke started laughing at Nosedive's reaction to the question.  
  
"So where'd they come from kid?"  
  
"Fights."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. I need money a lot so I fight. You know you go in a ring in some alley that some kids put together. If you fight and win you get this money."  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
"Well some kids decided to get a place going for fights. So they got this little alley that leads into an abandoned cul-de-sac. It's small and out of sight. So anyway the admission to watch the fight is ten dollars. Half of the money goes to the fight. That inspires people to fight, anyway whoever wins the fight gets half for the amount of people that entered to watch that particular fight. Plus just for entering you get five bucks."  
  
"Smart kids, whoever thought that up."  
  
"No kidding. They got money all the time."  
  
"So you fight to get money huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Well no. I mean I don't punch I just wrestle with the guy."  
  
"So the cuts would be from?"  
  
"Well just because I fight clean doesn't mean they do. By the way don't you go off telling WildWing this, he'll skin me! I'm trusting you Duke okay?"  
  
Duke looked down.  
  
"DUKE", cried Nosedive.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, if you don't fight anymore than I won't tell your brother."  
  
"But I need the money".  
  
"For what?"  
  
Nosedive looked at the window. Should he tell Duke or not. Nosedive couldn't decided but at the sake of not wanting to her the responsibility speech again.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Right my point exactly. Plus you get an income every week for being a hero and all; it's a nice amount of money Dive! I get the same as you do, I mean sure it's nothing to live off of but it sure will help in whatever you need. So no more fights, okay?"  
  
"Okay Duke. Deal. No more fights."  
  
'Where am I going to get my money', thought Nosedive, 'Man I'm going to have to get a job now. Should I ask Duke for the money? Nah I don't want to hear that whole responsibility speech again. Forget it. If only he knew what happened to my paychecks every week, I don't get them but guess who does. Stupid law, wait where am I going to get money for the subway. Well no worries for now, think about this later! '  
  
"Not that this matters or anything", said Duke, "But did you win the fights?"  
  
"Of course I won, have an undefeated title."  
  
Duke was proud, "Use any of my tricks?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Yeah I use your tricks, all the time! They work great!"  
  
Duke beamed with pride.  
  
"Nice goin kid."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When the arrived at home, they found only a few ducks there.  
  
"Where is everyone", asked Duke.  
  
"Well", said Grin, "Canard, WildWing, and Mallory are at that meeting. And as for Tanya and Phil, well… Phil was having problems adjusting to his new room. Tanya didn't seem to care much in making his bed bigger, so Phil tried to do it himself resulting on the bed falling on top of him. He got stuck and everything. So she had to bring him to the ER, after we got him out because there was some spring stuck on his hand."  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Aw man I can't believe we missed that", cried Duke.  
  
Nosedive was too busy laughing to complain about missing it.  
  
!~*~!  
  
"Nosedive you have to get up, come on Dive I'm going to be late", complained WildWing.  
  
"Aw WildWing I thought you said you were a boss, or you were in charge or something like that. It's too early! It's still dark out!"  
  
"Nosedive I am, but even I have to get to my job on time regardless. Now come on."  
  
Nosedive moaned but got out of bed.  
  
"Put these on", said WildWing throwing pairs of clothing at his brother.  
  
Nosedive stood there half awake with the clothes hanging off of his head, exactly where WildWing had thrown them.  
  
"Oh forget it", cried WildWing, "I'll dress you myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go back to bed Dive", said WildWing, "I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
"Bye bye Wing. Night night."  
  
Nosedive shut his eyes and fell asleep standing up.  
  
The ducks passing by laughed, very much.  
  
WildWing took his brother's shirt off and replaced it with a new one and then a pullover sweatshirt. He slipped his brother's pants off where he found very long boxers and quickly but on his brother's jeans.  
  
He walked over to a drawer and pulled out socks, and then grabbed the shoes on the floor, which he quickly put on.  
  
"You're lucky Nosedive", thought Duke, "You're real lucky that it's so dark out and your brother is in such a rush that he didn't notice those marks all over your chest, your lucky kiddo, real lucky."  
  
Finally Nosedive was dressed, as well as sleeping but dressed nonetheless. WildWing started combing his brother hair, and then made sure his brother's bangs were where he liked them.  
  
"Breakfast is served Wing", said Tanya, "Come on you-, Is he sleeping?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Standing up?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Not asking."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Anyway come on, it's ready, we're leaving in ten."  
  
WildWing decided it best to pick his brother up and then bring him into the living room still sleeping.  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "What in the world are you doing."  
  
"I dressed him, brushed his hair, but I am not feeding him, if he doesn't wake up than well he'll have to eat something out of the vending machines."  
  
He placed his younger brother onto the couch while he ate. After he was done he scooped his brother up once more and carried him down the stairs.  
  
"Isn't he heavy", asked Canard.  
  
"You do see the height difference between us", said WildWing, "6'5, to 5'3 oh yeah, he's real heavy."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Finally Nosedive woke up in the car.  
  
"Heya Wing."  
  
"Hey Dive. Now first today we are going to go introduce to some of my other workers, then we are going to show you the gym for a while. It's really neat. You'll like that. After that we have a meeting, which you can stay in for, but you have to be quiet."  
  
"Very quiet", commented Mallory, "Like no talking!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, go on Wing", said Nosedive.  
  
"Well actually Dive you can either stay with me the entire time or do basically whatever you want as long as you don't get into trouble, okay?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But you have to promise me you're going to behave."  
  
"Oh yeah sure no problem thanks!"  
  
"Is this a good idea", asked Canard.  
  
"Well he's going to be working here anyway if he wants when he's eighteen", pointed out Duke, "I mean if one of us stay with him the entire time, there shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I won't be a problem", cried Nosedive, "Please let me do whatever I want!"  
  
"Guys", whispered WildWing, "He just wants approval I highly doubt he will be wandering off, he'll stay with me or one of you guys most of the time, trust me I know my brother."  
  
"If you say so", said Canard.  
  
!~*~!  
  
"Hey guys", said WildWing as the building, he said hi to everyone.  
  
Finally they got to his floor.  
  
"Come on Dive the gym is in here."  
  
Nosedive looked around, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah I told you it was nice", said WildWing, "We don't have ice in here but we do have roller hockey, interested?"  
  
"Yeah", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Hey WildWing", cried Hendrix, "Whose the kid?"  
  
"Hey guys", said WildWing soon everyone in the gym was flocking to see what their captain had brought in, almost everyone except Mantel.  
  
"This is my brother Nosedive. He's going to be coming to work for a week with me. Everyone be nice, I'm serious."  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory, "They need us upstairs for an emergency, Nosedive you have to stay. We'll be right back, Dive behave."  
  
"Yeah yeah", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"I'll be right back Dive", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive yawned.  
  
"Still tired", asked Hendrix, "We have to get up too early."  
  
"Yup", said Nosedive, "Man it's still dark out."  
  
"Well than you're just going to have to bear with until it gets nice and sunny", said a rude Mantel.  
  
Duke walked over to Mantel. "Listen pal don't mess with that kid."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because his big brother signs your pay check."  
  
"Whatever. But his big brother has done a lot of things-"  
  
"Don't start that again. WildWing deserves to be captain of the special mission team, as do Mallory, and Canard as well as I in helping with the special missions. Tanya deserves to be put as Medical Chief, and I deserve to be working here aiding everyone out. Just because you think you got robbed out of a job doesn't mean you should be taking that out on the kid. Now I'm serious when I tell you to leave that kid alone."  
  
"Whatever Duke, just back off."  
  
"Look I'm telling you as a friend if you want to keep your job you won't mess with that kid."  
  
Mantel shrugged it off and kept working. He decided not to listen to his friend's advice.  
  
~Later in the Day~  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Mantel.  
  
"Mantel back off I'm sick of you following me everywhere and criticizing, I'm going to my brother's room now is that okay with you?"  
  
"Hey kid you watch your mouth!"  
  
"Man I'm watchin my mouth! You leave me alone, okay? Dude I didn't do jack to you so leave me alone okay? I'm sure you have work to do."  
  
"Fine you little brat you go to your brother's room, even though he doesn't deserve his own office."  
  
"Hey you leave my brother alone! He's good at what he does…much better than you."  
  
"Hey there guys", said Duke, "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Just telling the kid about the party tonight."  
  
"Well it didn't seem like that. Nosedive you stay with me, Mantel get back to work…now."  
  
After Mantel was gone Duke walked up Nosedive.  
  
"He giving you a hard time?"  
  
"Kind of. Real annoying."  
  
"I'll talk to him. Listen WildWing should be out of that meeting in about an hour."  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"You can stay with me until then."  
  
"What's the whole party thing?"  
  
"It's tonight, you want to come?"  
  
"Are you kidding me, of course!"  
  
"Cool it's on the fourth floor. You'll like it; there is going to be dancing, music, and refreshments. It's at the end of the week starts around seven I think. Anyway I'll tell ya when."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Duke!"  
  
"No problem Nosedive. Come on I'm going to show some of this place's awesome weapons."  
  
The two of them went off in search of cool things for a report. Nosedive was enjoying himself; Mantel however was not enjoying the teenagers company and plotted to get back at him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews! If you have any heart, please take the time to write one. (LoL jk) Okay enjoy~  
  
  
  
Nosedive had truly enjoyed the entire week he spent with his brother and the team. But the team enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed them. Both parties loved having one another present and dreaded till parting time. However both tried to shrug if off and thought nothing more of it. It was around two when Nosedive entered the gym. Inside he had promised his brother, and some of the guys a game of hockey. He laced up his blades and started rolling around waiting for his friends.  
  
"So who do you think you are", said Mantel coming out of a door, "A superstar?"  
  
"Man what are you doing here", sighed Nosedive.  
  
"Wanted to see how good you are. Everyone keeps bragging about you, so I decided to see so for myself. Want a quick game? Or are you afraid of a little competition?"  
  
"A quick game with you? Are you kidding me?"  
  
Mantel was very portly and in no condition to play hockey.  
  
"Not with me", snapped Mantel, "Some friends of mine. Care to play three against one?"  
  
"Why do I have to be the one?"  
  
"Just testing you."  
  
"Whatever. Fine."  
  
The men walked up to Nosedive, they were huge!  
  
"So how much did they pay you off", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Not nearly enough", snorted the man.  
  
"Well I don't want to play. Mantel this ain't fair. No way."  
  
"Fine", muttered Mantel, "What a little game of follow the leader? You have to do whatever this guy does and then do something better."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With skates. He'll do a trick, and you have to copy it or do a better one."  
  
"Fine, bring it on."  
  
"No" cried Duke coming out of the hallway, "That is enough!"  
  
The three monstrous men backed down; Duke was their captain.  
  
"You three back to your work!"  
  
The three men immediately left the room.  
  
"Mantel", screamed Duke, "You are out of control. Out now!"  
  
Mantel slumped but left. Then the rest of the ducks poured in and started to play. The game attracted many other ducks, Nosedive was amazing! Even busy bosses came down to watch the game that had deprived them of their workers.  
  
Nosedive received many compliments after the game, except from Mantel. He had enjoyed the party, and was the hit of the party too. He had impressions and juggling and everything going all at once. He was a hit. But finally the week ended, it was Sunday night and it was time for him to go home.  
  
"I'll see you later okay Dive", said WildWing, "Man this week went by so quickly!"  
  
"Yeah", sighed Nosedive, "WildWing please don't make me go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please", begged Nosedive.  
  
WildWing looked at his brother's pitiful eyes. Something was wrong.  
  
"Nosedive I uh."  
  
Nosedive looked onto the floor.  
  
"I'll tell you what, you can miss one day of school tomorrow it won't hurt any. You can stay here, I mean we didn't really get to do anything fun over the week did we now?"  
  
Nosedive's face lit up,  
  
"Oh thanks Wing!"  
  
The day had gone by that Nosedive had on vacation but it was finally time for him to go home. So he went home, but found misery, and conflict waiting for him. For it was the time of the month when report cards come out, and Nosedive's had just been delivered.  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
"Why are you out here in the rain, Nosedive", asked Grandfather.  
  
"Grandma kicked me out."  
  
"What happened."?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That received a slap from his grandfather.  
  
"Are you saying my wife is crazy and for no apparent reason she would throw you out in the rain?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"So what are you saying? Are you calling me crazy?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It's not my fault you're paranoid!"  
  
That's all it took for the night to be a night that Nosedive would never forget.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Sorry it's so short! I'll make the next one longer promise! (I hope I can keep that promise). Jk! Okay well please review bye! 


	8. The Fight

Author's Note- Hey all thanks for the reviews keep em coming! Thanks bye!  
  
"Why are you out here in the rain, Nosedive", asked Grandfather.  
  
"Grandma kicked me out."  
  
"What happened."?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That received a slap from his grandfather.  
  
"Are you saying my wife is crazy and for no apparent reason she would throw you out in the rain?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"So what are you saying? Are you calling me crazy?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It's not my fault you're paranoid!"  
  
That's all it took for the night to be a night that Nosedive would never forget.  
  
His grandfather hit him hard. Nosedive feel hard to the concrete bottom scraping his left arm, which started to bleed.  
  
By then his grandmother walked out of the house and saw what had happened.  
  
"Nosedive get up", she demanded, "And get out of my way."  
  
Nosedive struggled to get up, his arm was aching, and his clothes were sopping pulling him back down to the ground.  
  
"Your grandmother said something", cried his grandfather.  
  
Nosedive toiled to get up, but found himself needing a hand. He received a foot.  
  
"No, not getting up ay", mocked his grandfather, "Fine than you can pay the consequences!"  
  
He kicked his grandson off the porch and into the mud.  
  
"What happened", asked his grandfather to his grandmother.  
  
"I received his report card. Straight F's. I decided to let you deal with him."  
  
"They weren't straight F's", snapped Nosedive from the ground.  
  
However no one cared. His grandfather pounced on the boy and started to breathe down on him violently. He picked up his grandson and through him, straight into the prickly bushes. Nosedive's jacket caught on, and it would not come out. Nosedive quickly wriggled out of the jacket to find one of his pant legs, bleeding and stuck to the bushes.  
  
With a mighty thrust Nosedive tore the pricks out, leaving a ripped pant leg and bleeding ankle.  
  
"You disgrace. Your life is full of opportunities but you look and perceive EVERYTHING as a joke! Do you know how many kids would love to have what you have! Do you know how many kids would love to live in this nice big home you live in?", shouted his grandfather harshly. He walked over to his grandson and shook him viciously.  
  
"Do you know how many kids would love to have nice parents, me being one of them!"  
  
The grandfather took him and beat him to the floor, and into the bushes causing more cuts.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
The grandmother stood up on the porch with her hands folded looking down, almost as if she was gloating!  
  
His grandfather punched his grandson. Punched! I mean like slugged! Not normal stuff!  
  
Nosedive felt hard to the ground as mud splattered all over him.  
  
"We got other stuff in the mail too", said the grandmother, "Like Nosedive's paycheck."  
  
"Oh", asked the grandfather quickly changing his tune, "Well now that changes things. It's the only thing that your good for, the money that you provide."  
  
"You mean the money that you steal from me", cried Nosedive still on the ground in the pouring rain, as was his grandfather but his grandfather was soaking in mud!  
  
"Steal", cried the grandmother, "That money is used for your food, and our food! And your clothes, and school supplies!"  
  
"Yeah and what about the rest of it?"  
  
"Well that's our reward for putting up with you", said his grandfather, "You're being punished from that money remember?"  
  
"I hate you", cried Nosedive, "WildWing would never do this to me!"  
  
This got the grandparents off guard. It wasn't that they didn't love their grandchild, for they did it was that they were truly too old to be putting up with the antics of a teenager, and dealt with him in a way they thought best. Not that anyone was condemning the way that they dealt with situations, but at least they tried. The words they said, it wasn't that they meant them, it was just that's what they said.  
  
"How dare you", cried the grandfather, "I cannot believe the words that have come from your mouth! After all of the things we do for you! And then to bring your brother into the situation!"  
  
"You little brat", cried the grandmother, "Here we are trying to love you and you turn on us like that!"  
  
"You're not the one soaking in mud", shouted Nosedive angrily at the women.  
  
"Hey", screamed the grandfather kicking his grandson, "I have had enough of this talk from you."  
  
Nosedive gasped and rolled over holding his stomach.  
  
"You better get your act together Nosedive Flashblade", said the grandfather, "Or else I don't know what I'm going to do!"  
  
Nosedive kept on gasping for air, standing up trying to get out of harm's way although he failed miserably.  
  
His grandfather shook his shoulders brutally and then strangled him, and pushed him back down to the floor where he kicked him once more. He started to kick the mud into his grandson's face.  
  
"How dare you ever try to attack me!"  
  
"I wasn't attacking you! I was just getting up!"  
  
"Liar! Liar! Liar!"  
  
His grandfather took a paper off of the steps and started to beat his grandson.  
  
Nosedive had enough, and stood up grabbing the newspaper out of his grandfather's hands.  
  
"You leave me alone", screamed Nosedive, "I hate you!"  
  
His grandfather was now terrified for Nosedive was the one with the newspaper now and what was going to prevent this teen from losing it on his grandfather? Although Nosedive would never do such a thing, his grandfather didn't know any better. His fear seeped through his mind and was displayed for all to see. Nosedive saw his fear, and took advantage of it.  
  
"So you're scare of me now huh? Well how things change. It was only a minute ago that you were whipping me with this very newspaper, or choking me, or doing whatever type of punishment you felt necessary. But you're human too right? So that means you make mistakes. So who's going to give you your punishment?  
  
His grandmother screamed from the porch.  
  
The grandfather in hopes of controlling the teen lunged at him grabbing his arms. Nosedive however battled with his grandfather in a fight of pushing each other around. Every time his grandfather came in for an attack Nosedive would be there pushing him off.  
  
But there was something that his grandfather forgot, when physically punishing a child one should never do it outside for all of the neighbors to see. For just then in the pouring rain two cop cars pulled up, a neighbor had called in what was happening and now the cops along with a social service car were there awaiting for the next move to be made.  
  
'No', thought Nosedive seeing the social worker's car, 'I'm not going with them! Or did my grandmother call the cops in fear of me being too aggressive with Pappy over there? I don't care but I'm not going! I'm not going with them! I'm innocent I didn't' do anything! They're the offenders not me'  
  
By then Nosedive was in complete hysterics. The neighbors started gathering around their windows to see the events occurring. Nosedive got up off of the ground and started a deadly sprint. No one was going to catch him now, despite the injuries he had his adrenaline was so high that nothing could stop him.  
  
Nosedive sprinted across the lawn into the street and past the cars, and then into a neighbor's backyard that led to a patch of trees, which led to the main road. Nosedive sprinted across it causing the cars to come to a dead screeching halt. The police followed him, or tried to anyway, but Nosedive kept running, and running, and running. He didn't even know where he was running to, he just kept running to get away.  
  
Finally he ran into where he received looks filled of shock and worry. After all he was covered in mud, drenched from rain, and bleeding in numerous spots.  
  
He ran into a store, which he used in his mind as a haven from the chase. He caught his breath and looked up to see the entire store staring at him. It was a deadly silence now, no one was talking just staring, and staring.  
  
"What", snapped Nosedive.  
  
A large man came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Need some help?"  
  
However Nosedive didn't hear that, all he saw was the man placing his arm over his head, and Nosedive instantly thought of his grandfather raising his hand to him. He jumped in fear of getting hit by such a huge person and pushed the man back. He cornered himself into a wall keeping his back safe, and he could see everything that would happen.  
  
But again the man tried to talk to him, but this time he kept his distance.  
  
"Son you need some help?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Then Nosedive heard the sirens on the cars.  
  
"Get rid of them", he cried. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
The man then had a feeling of what was going on, the cops were chasing this boy but it seems as if the cops have the wrong man.  
  
"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, nothing you can't patch up."  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
The sirens intensified and Nosedive found cops climbing out of cars.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Nosedive bolted toward the back exit of the store, however the store's manager stopped him with a gun.  
  
"We don't allow criminals", he said.  
  
But he didn't know who he was messing with. Nosedive knew how to get out of that situation easily. So Nosedive hit the man's hand causing the manager to drop the gun. Nosedive extended his arm for it, and got it, and then pushed the man away.  
  
"Go away", cried Nosedive pointing the gun at the world, "Away!"  
  
The cops walked in and saw the teenager holding the gun.  
  
"Put the gun down", said one of the officers. The other officer studied him.  
  
"Nosedive", he asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah", snapped Nosedive, "Why? Who are you?"  
  
"It's me remember? Hendrix."  
  
Nosedive thought about what he said, "Hendrix from my brother's work?"  
  
"Yeah kid, remember me?"  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive smiling, slowly dropping his arms, but soon remembered his current situation and placed the gun back up sternly.  
  
"I didn't do anything", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah well no one is blaming you", said Hendrix. "Just put the gun down."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not", asked Hendrix still remaining cool.  
  
"I don't want to go back to my grandparents or be put in a home either!"  
  
"Okay than. Maybe we can work something out with a living arrangement with your brother, hows that sound?"  
  
"Unrealistic."  
  
"I could make that happen okay? Just put the gun down."  
  
Nosedive studied the cop, "How can I trust you?"  
  
The officer through him his wallet, inside it contained his driver's license, permits, folded up contracts, codes, I.D. and a lot of money.  
  
"I need that, as much as you need not to live with your grandparents or some home. So you give that back to me, if I can work something fun out for you okay? That way you have me, so I can't break my promise or else I don't get that back."  
  
Nosedive dropped the gun. Immediately the officers flocked over to him, handcuffing him. Although they were quick and rough, their voices were gentle and soothing which Nosedive took kindly to.  
  
"Listen", said Hendrix to the other men, "I know this kid, and he's a good kid."  
  
"We can't really blame him for tonight", said another cop, "I mean after all of what happened. He's sopping what should we do?"  
  
"Bring him down the station", said Hendrix, and call his brother, "I know him well enough to know that he'll come by and pick his brother up.'  
  
Nosedive was waiting for the officers as he sat in the police car, with his head sinking into the seat.  
  
'Man what were you thinking', cried Nosedive to himself, 'You are truly nuts.'  
  
The officers returned, "Hey there Nosedive", said Hendrix, "We're going to put on some music, you mind?"  
  
"No, not all."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He is a good kid isn't he", said the other officer, "You can see it in his eyes."  
  
"Yup. You should see his brother, he's a prince."  
  
  
  
Coming Soon~  
  
  
  
~Hey you have reached all of us at whatever number you dialed in. Please leave a message at the beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Hello Mr. Flashblade this is Hendrix, one of your officers. Your brother has been hauled into the station with a few charges, but no one is pressing, just needs someone to bail him out. Also there is another prob-"  
  
"Hendrix", cried WildWing picking up the phone, "What's going on?"  
  
"You better sit down." 


	9. Custody Rights

Author's Note- hey everyone please review thanks to those of you that have! Oh yeah if you like these types of stories displayed recently on this website than trust me you'll love this website:  
  
http://chaoscentral.freeservers.com/mdfanfic.html  
  
  
  
The cops hauled Nosedive down into the station, and the entire time the music was playing so loudly that Nosedive couldn't hear the officer's conversation.  
  
"So what do you think", asked the officer.  
  
"I know this kid", said Hendrix, "I mean he spent a week with us, he's a good kid. And I know his brother; man that is one good person right there. This kid is good, I spent time with him, and I watched him perform at our party, the id is a crack-up, very funny comedian. He's a good kid, why this happened; well you can't really blame him. He must of thought that they were going to take him away so he ran, and that idiot had a gun, which just escalated the whole situation."  
  
"Well here's the good part of all it. No one is pressing charges after they heard Nosedive's side of the story but they do want him in a home, or put somewhere with other custodians. However I don't think he's going to take kindly to someone else telling him what to do. What do you think?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could get his brother to live with him, that way he would be satisfied, and very happy. I've seen them together they are a great pair, that brother is so overprotective of his little brother it's not even funny. I think we should ask the lady in the car behind us-"  
  
"You mean the social worker?"  
  
"Yeah her, ask her if we could arrange him to live with his brother."  
  
"Okay we can do that. But now what are we going to do about Nosedive and his little clothing problem. Or medical problem, kid has cuts all over!"  
  
"Well his arm is scraped and it's not bleeding anymore, his leg isn't bleeding anymore, and for those cuts, well they are tiny. However if you are referring to his sopping wet and doused in mud as his clothing problem, than I haven't the faintest idea what we are going to do with him."  
  
Hendrix knew Nosedive and he knew his brother, and he knew Canard. Hendrix was one of the best officers they had, very loyal, and noble, did as he was told, and did as was asked of him. He was about forty years old much older than his twenty year old boss, WildWing. However WildWing secretly admired him, and always asked of his opinion. Hendrix was almost like a father to WildWing, the way they acted around one another. Hendrix could even get WildWing do to what he wanted, (not that he would but that's the kind of relationship they had.)  
  
Finally they all reached the station. The officers were very gentle with Nosedive, and since Nosedive didn't protest they didn't really have to do anything. Once Nosedive looked at the cells, all occupied with either thugs, or creeps, Nosedive groaned.  
  
"You sit here kid", said the officer pointing a chair next to the receptionist.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. Now I'm going to figure out this whole mess, you just stay here okay?"  
  
"Okay I can do that, you want me to do anything though like help around?"  
  
"Are you kidding me kid? Listen you a sweet boy, but check it you're drenched, and we can't have you getting mud all over the place little buddy. So look why don't you just sit tight okay?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The officers left, although there was an officer constantly in the room, just to make sure. Hendrix had left to make a phone call.  
  
~Hey you have reached all of us at whatever number you dialed in. Please leave a message at the beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Hello Mr. Flashblade this is Hendrix, one of your officers. Your brother has been hauled into the station with a few charges, but no one is pressing, just needs someone to bail him out. Also there is another prob-"  
  
"Hendrix", cried WildWing picking up the phone, "What's going on?"  
  
"You better sit down."  
  
"Okay, I'm sitting, what happened with my little brother?"  
  
"Well the kid ran off when we were coming for him, and we chased him into town, kid is fast! Anyway he went into a store to catch his breath, and then the manager saw us coming after him he pulled a gun on him. Nosedive being as clever and smart as he is was able to get the gun out of his hands yet into his own possession, and aimed it at everyone as he tried to get free."  
  
"Oh my gosh", said WildWing feeling very much faint.  
  
"Well here's the thing that's not all of it. You see the manager decided to clear the charges, after he learned about Nosedive's situation."  
  
"What's Nosedive's situation?"  
  
"The reason we were called was because Nosedive was being beat by his grandfather."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
By now all of the ducks had seen WildWing's sick expressions and now heard his voice screaming. They all crowded to the phone to see what was going on, however WildWing shoved them off.  
  
"Well you see the neighbors have admitted to seeing the idlers beat, or hit your brother. They have also confessed the grandparents to emotionally abusing him, and stealing from him."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Look I know that this is a lot to absorb for one person right now, but you just got to try and stay calm here."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Nosedive's paychecks were being sent to his house, or his grandparent's house, and they used the paychecks for Nosedive's school supplies, and clothing. However there was always a large portion left over which they kept. Nosedive was never allowed to touch that money."  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"So here's the thing, Nosedive is not being allowed permission to live with his grandparents, so he needs another legal guardian. Now since you don't have any other family, Nosedive is being asked to be placed in your custody. Right now he is here at the station, but not in a cell, but he is soaked in mud, blood, and water."  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my goossh! My poor baby brother. Those idiots! Those unbelievable morons, how could they do such a thin-"  
  
"Mr. Flashblade please, you need to come down and get your brother if you chose to take custody."  
  
"YES! Yes I chose! I mean yes I'll take full custody of Nosedive."  
  
"Well I kind of figured that, which is why I'm calling you instead of social services. We have a social worker here right now and she has the papers to legally take in your brother, than you have to go to a court in a few months but that's just to testify. So are you coming down?"  
  
"Yes! Yes of course!"  
  
"Mr. Flashblade let me talk to Canard okay?"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Just hand him the phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you sound like you're going to have a panic attack, now give him the phone okay?"  
  
Now if this had been anyone else, WildWing would have had a fit with the person on the other line, but it was Mr. Hendrix, a man who WildWing thought of as a father. Therefore Mr. Hendrix could talk to WildWing in such a way and succeed.  
  
WildWing passed Canard the phone, and then started grabbing his jacket and keys. He than ran into his room and grabbed some clothes.  
  
"Mr. Thunderbeak? This is Hendrix. Look Nosedive is going to be put into WildWing's custody, long story just don't let WildWing drive."  
  
"What? Custody?"  
  
"He'll tell you on the way, just don't let Flashblade drive, he's too upset."  
  
"Good idea, thanks."  
  
With that both men dropped the phones and left. Canard asked Duke to accompany them just in case of anything, which Duke did immediately.  
  
After WildWing had cleared up what was going on, and after Canard cleared up on how WildWing was not driving, everything was quiet, WildWing hadn't said a word but continued his gaze out the window.  
  
"Wing", said Duke softly, "You okay?"  
  
"They're my grandparents."  
  
Canard looked away, it was sickening.  
  
"Yeah I know Wing. But they're still people."  
  
"People? Fine but these people happen to be my family members! Family members don't do that to one another."  
  
"Well maybe it was their way of dealing with it."  
  
"It's not fair! Why can't we have a regular family? Huh? Answer me that! You know I was actually glad when Nosedive was put in their custody."  
  
"What", asked both ducks.  
  
"I love my little brother to death, but he should have two parental figures both a different gender. So I thought it was better for him, and I didn't protest. He doesn't deserve this! And what about me? I'm not a good parent! I'm not even married, heck I ain't even dating! Geez. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "You're going to play it by ear. You're going to continue to care for your brother, your brother will listen to you regardless. You're just upset that's all it is. Besides it's not like you're going to be in this by yourself. You have all of us right here beside you helping you raise him."  
  
"I guess so. But it still hurts to know this happened, it shouldn't of happened!"  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "It's called life."  
  
At last they arrived to the station. The ducks jumped out of the car, and ran in.  
  
"Hey Mr. Flashblade, Thunderbeak, L'Orange", said Hendrix. "You're brother is in the captain's office, we didn't put him in a cell, but he is cuffed up."  
  
WildWing nodded as Hendrix led the way.  
  
Inside the office WildWing saw his brother sleeping with his head back on a chair, his body completely slumped. His hands were laid down on his body with his hands hand cuffed. He was covered in mud, blood, and his hair was still wet along with other articles of clothing. A lot of it had dried, but there were still parts of him that were sopping wet.  
  
WildWing gasped as he saw his brother.  
  
"I can take the cuffs off as soon as you sign the papers", said Hendrix gently realizing how bloodcurdling it must be to see someone who you love with handcuffs on looking like a criminal.  
  
"Oh", said WildWing, "Thanks."  
  
The social worker walked in, "All you have to do is sign right here, and then he's yours."  
  
WildWing clutched the pen and immediately wrote down his signature, and that was that. Nosedive was his. WildWing ran over to his brother, and shook him gently.  
  
"Dive", he said softly while shaking him gently, "Dive wake up."  
  
Nosedive's eyes stirred for a moment and then blinked, but soon enough Nosedive realized his brother was there.  
  
"Wing!"  
  
Nosedive would have hugged his brother but the handcuffs did permit. WildWing instead embraced his brother and rocked him.  
  
"Guess what Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The social worker says that you can stay with me, I'm your legal guardian!"  
  
Nosedive blinked and pulled away, "Seriously?"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is going to be great! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!"  
  
Hendrix walked over and took the handcuffs off, and then started to walk away deciding it was best to leave the brothers.  
  
"Hendrix", called Nosedive, "You kept up your end of the deal, and now I'm keeping up mine."  
  
Nosedive reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and through it to Hendrix.  
  
"Thanks Nosedive", said Hendrix and walked off.  
  
WildWing took his brother and turned him so they were facing one another.  
  
"Nosedive", he said, "Take these clothes and go change, and then call me and then I can try and get that mud out of your hair, without needing a bath. I'll put you in the sink or something."  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive happy for a change of clothes.  
  
So Nosedive returned with fresh new clothes, and WildWing managed to get most of the mud out of his hair. Then WildWing went over his cuts and put Band-Aids on the ones that needed it. Nosedive was now dry, and asleep in the car.  
  
WildWing was sitting next to him, making sure Nosedive's head didn't go off in every direction, while he slept. Finally WildWing got so fed up with Nosedive continuously moving ahead on the speed bumps WildWing just placed his sleeping brother on his shoulder. When the walked in the other ducks had been notified on what was going on and were ready for whatever they needed to be.  
  
Finally they arrived.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing shaking his brother, "Dive wake up."  
  
"Ican'tIdon'thaveenoughenergycarryme", mumbled Nosedive truly only half awake.  
  
"What he'd say", asked Canard getting out of the car.  
  
"He wants me to carry him", said WildWing.  
  
"You got that much out of that", asked Duke.  
  
WildWing shrugged, "We're brothers. You live with him your entire life and you'd be amazed with what you understand."  
  
Canard and Duke stifled a laugh. WildWing pulled his brother out of the car and carried him up to the elevator. No one had noticed WildWing's face on account of the darkness, but if they had they would have a seen a ghostly pale blank expression.  
  
"He heavy", asked Duke.  
  
"No", gasped WildWing.  
  
"Wing what's wrong", asked Canard.  
  
"He's so light! Something's not right."  
  
"You can get your answers in the morning", said Canard, "Don't worry about it now."  
  
"No I'm going to get my answers now! Nosedive wake up!"  
  
Nosedive stirred, "Fivemoreminutes", he mumbled at once.  
  
"No more minutes, get up now!"  
  
Duke and Canard were shocked at WildWing's harsh tone towards his most cherished sibling.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Geez".  
  
"Nosedive you want to explain something to me!"  
  
"Huh? Am I in trouble, please don't be mad at me, please don't start yelling! I can't stand that yelling! Stop yel-"  
  
WildWing snapped his brother into a tight hug and firmly held the back of his shirt in a tight grip.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell, don't get upset."  
  
WildWing let go of his brother, "You okay Dive?"  
  
"Y-yeah", said Nosedive, "I just can't stand being yelled at."  
  
"Why", asked Duke.  
  
"None of your business", snapped Nosedive realizing that he and his brother were not alone.  
  
"Who cares", said WildWing, "Nosedive why are you so light, it's like you're not eating or something."  
  
"I wasn't eating."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well if I get in trouble than they would ground me something, along with dinner, and any other serving, so that kind of happened a lot regardless of what I did I always got that punishment anyway."  
  
Nosedive looked away.  
  
WildWing put a hand on his sibling's shoulder.  
  
"Well I'll just have to fatten you up than."  
  
"Yeah okay", grinned Nosedive.  
  
Then Nosedive looked up at his big brother.  
  
"You want me to pick you up again right", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive yawned, "Yup."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
WildWing picked up the smaller sibling and rocked him gently to sleep.  
  
"And you were worried about being good enough", said Duke, "I think you're going to make a great legal guardian."  
  
WildWing smiled, "Thanks Duke."  
  
Finally the elevator came to a halt, and the four ducks came out, well really three since WildWing was carrying his brother, but nonetheless they all came out. The men walked down until they came across their door, which the found locked. Canard knocked, and was opened by Mallory.  
  
Mallory gasped when she saw Nosedive, despite WildWing cleaning him up he still looked pretty bad.  
  
"You should have seen him before", said Duke reading Mallory's thoughts.  
  
Tanya rushed over to them and examined Nosedive, and then examined the brother, she didn't know who was worse. WildWing carried his brother to bed.  
  
"Oh my gosh", said Tanya.  
  
"Yeah", said Canard, "Basically."  
  
"Well we got some food for you guys", said Mallory, "I'll heat it up for you."  
  
"Thanks Mal-Mal", said Duke.  
  
"No problem. Anyway is Nosedive with us and all?"  
  
"Well its not official yet", said Canard while taking off his jacket, "We have to go to a family court now, and if that goes well, which it should then Nosedive is ours."  
  
"Huh", said Mallory, "You know I actually missed him? I mean on Earth he was just a nuisance, but now I miss him, I'm glad he's with us."  
  
"Yeah me too", piped in WildWing as he entered the room. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Ten thirty", said Mallory, "You guys want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah", cried Tanya, "There is that movie that we wanted to see, it just started!"  
  
So the ducks, and Phil crowded around the television and ate. They would have continued to stay this way if not for a certain interruption.  
  
"AH", screamed Nosedive at the top of his lungs.  
  
WildWing and Canard followed by the other ducks raced into the room.  
  
They found Nosedive sitting up drenched in sweat, staring out into space and breathing quickly and shortly.  
  
"Dive what's wrong", cried WildWing.  
  
"Where am I", demanded Nosedive.  
  
WildWing sighed in relief, "You're our place remember? You're going to live with us now."  
  
Nosedive suddenly changed his expression, "Oh yeah!"  
  
"You okay", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yeah", yawned Nosedive just tired, "I'm going back to bed, night Wing."  
  
"Night Dive."  
  
So Nosedive went back to sleep, but again woke up. This time he still found a lack of brother, so left the room searching for him.  
  
He entered the living room rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Dive", asked WildWing, "You okay?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Come here Dive, you can stay with me for tonight."  
  
Nosedive grinned, he was hoping WildWing would say that. He walked over to his brother, sat on his lap and laid down.  
  
"Nosedive you okay", asked WildWing noticing his brother's worry. It was written all over his face.  
  
"It was so real."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no and rested his head on his brother.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure okay?"  
  
"Geez sorry, don't have a panic attack on me now."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thas okay. Nosedive if there is something wrong you can tell me. I won't get mad or anything you know that! Now do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Nosedive turned over facing his brother. He sat up, (of course on WildWing).  
  
"It was about grandma and grandpa, just reliving the whole thing."  
  
WildWing wanted to grasp his brother, but found himself unable for Nosedive was sitting on him.  
  
"I don't know it was just scary."  
  
"How so? What happened anyway?"  
  
"Got a bad report card."  
  
"Oh. So the fight started over that?"  
  
"Yeah kinda. Just escalated."  
  
"Oh. Well that won't happen anymore. Nothing can hurt you now, you're safe, okay?"  
  
"Yeah I know that. But it hurt!"  
  
"You don't mean the physical pains do you?"  
  
"I mean those mean words! They said mean stuff!"  
  
"They didn't mean it, just wanted to get your attention and all. It'll be okay."  
  
"They yelled at me every night", continued Nosedive ignoring his brother entirely. "I didn't even do anything sometimes, they weren't nice."  
  
WildWing decided on not trying to stop his brother, it was obvious Nosedive needed to talk about it whether he wanted to or not. So WildWing kept quiet and let Nosedive continued, as Mallory lowered the volume on the show.  
  
"I mean really really mean, I didn't do anything and they hated me! I didn't do anything WildWing, I didn't honest! So why did they have to be so cruel?"  
  
Nosedive couldn't continue as he remembered his past, he quickly try to pry his mind from the memories but failed miserably. He started crying, and decided he couldn't say anymore.  
  
Nosedive got off his brother and headed towards their room crying, however WildWing grabbed his arm preventing that. He pulled his brother into him and hugged him and rubbed his back.  
  
"Okay Dive, okay, it's okay."  
  
Nosedive sobbed into his brother uncontrollably. WildWing just held him as the others watched feeling awkward. It was quite clear that it was more that just that event of that night, it was everything, the fact that he had no parents to care for him, the fact that his grandparents couldn't be humane, and the whole thing where Nosedive needed to get money, or when Nosedive needed to get this and to get that. It wasn't fair and he couldn't end the train of misery.  
  
WildWing held his brother and finally rocked him to sleep.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day", said WildWing, "Another day."  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Hope ya like! Please review! 


	10. Night Discussions

Author's Note- Hey Everyone thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
It was about one in the morning when Nosedive woke up in his brother's bed. He quickly checked to make sure his brother was there, which he was and then soon realized he was quite thirsty.  
  
Nosedive got out of bed and went into the kitchen looking for glasses, he was soon accompanied by Duke.  
  
"Nosedive", asked Duke, "That you?"  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive, "Where do you people keep the glasses?"  
  
Duke's eyes had now adjusted to the darkness and walked over to help the teen.  
  
"Right here, I'll get you one, go sit down."  
  
"Thanks, okay."  
  
"So Nosedive you hungry, I mean you haven't ate in some time huh, and you didn't have dinner."  
  
"Yeah I guess I am hungry now that you mention it."  
  
"Hang on I'll heat something up for ya, go sit down."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Nosedive walked over to the counter and jumped on a stool. He slumped his head down, it was quiet apparent that he was tired.  
  
"So Dive", said Duke, "Remember that whole conversation we had in the car?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dive stay awake, you know that whole conversation about you fighting for money?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You stopped fighting right?"  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"Okay good, but you needed the money for the subway right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"I didn't want to hear the whole responsibility speech again."  
  
"What responsibility speech?"  
  
"My grandparents told me that the money wasn't mine because I would use it on stupid stuff like comics and whatnot and I had to save my money instead of spending it. So they took it and they saved it for me, or that's what they said and planned to anyway. But they started using the leftovers for their own use."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"Because than you would have said, Nosedive you have get your own money and work for it, instead of having a paycheck come to you, because that money you did not work for."  
  
"I wouldn't have said that!"  
  
"Well how would I know? I was just sick of hearing that, and at that risk of hearing it I decided it was better not to take the risk. Get it?"  
  
"Sort of. Yeah I guess so. But next time-"  
  
"I'll tell you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"So how did you get the money to keep coming in?"  
  
"I got a job."  
  
Duke gagged on the water he was drinking.  
  
"You, hA!"  
  
"It's not funny! I can work!"  
  
"Okay I believe you, where?"  
  
"Some restaurant. Nice amount of money to do whatever with."  
  
"Not as much as that weekly paycheck you get from the government."  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything about that. Besides I like working, despite the work part. I mean you make a lot of friends, and then the customers were really nice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well after they got to know me. I was there a lot, I mean I didn't fancy going home so I found other things to do, so that was one of them. Plus it's kind of fun, you make a lot of friends, girls like you and stuff, and stuff like that."  
  
"That's pretty neat kid. You do any other things?"  
  
"Yeah hockey, and speed skating, tried as many sports as I could."  
  
"You, speed skating?"  
  
"Yup, got real fast too."  
  
"Wow Nosedive how come you didn't tell any of us this?"  
  
"Because it always came back to talking about my grandparents in my mind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you going to get a job here, since you seem to like it so much?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I want to but it was more than working I had friends back there. But yeah I'll get a job working somewhere, I sincerely doubt WildWing will be easygoing on giving out cash."  
  
The microwave beeped and Duke pulled out Nosedive's dinner, which Nosedive consumed in record time.  
  
"Dive relax it's just left overs."  
  
"To you! To me this is gourmet! You try eating your grandmother's cooking."  
  
"I take her cooking was bad?"  
  
"Can you say ew?"  
  
Duke laughed, and stayed with Nosedive until he finished.  
  
When Nosedive was done his consumption, he went off to bed, followed by Duke. Duke put him to bed, and then went back to the kitchen to clean up. When he returned back to check on Nosedive he found him still up.  
  
He was cuddled into his brother squeezing his hand.  
  
"Dive you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"You look sick."  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"No I mean scared-sick."  
  
"Oh. Yeah kind of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't even know. Out there everything is so scary, in here's its…"  
  
"Safe?"  
  
"Yeah. And I don't want to go back out there. I'm going to have to start school over, get another job, sports, make new friends and everything."  
  
WildWing had awakened to hear the last part of the conversation. He also found his brother squeezing the daylights out of his hand.  
  
"Hey, hey Nosedive you okay?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay calm down."  
  
WildWing sat up grabbed his little brother.  
  
"Listen Dive, I was going to tell you this later, and surprise you but I guess it's better if I tell you now. You can get a job working at our place, you know with the police and everything."  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh this is so cool!"  
  
"It gets better."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yeah you know some kids that go to your new school."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Johnson, Randy, and Racer."  
  
"Oh my gosh that's right! I completely forgot about them!"  
  
"Yeah you did. Now you get a week off from school to get situated here, but then it's back to school, okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Nosedive is there anything else you want to talk about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"No I'm fine really."  
  
"I know you to well to know that there is something on your mind."  
  
Duke sat on the end of the brother's bed feeling that tonight was not over yet.  
  
"Nosedive talk to me", said WildWing.  
  
There was a pause of silence.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like that", said Nosedive quietly. "I was so mad at him Wing, I almost hit him! That's not right."  
  
"You almost hit who? Grandpa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Well I just shoved him off. I don't know, that's not supposed to be me. Those cars showed up and then it was like I'm getting arrested, I'm supposed to be a good kid, Wing. You know carefree and all. And then that whole gun thing, it was like something else took over. I never even thought of something like that! Geez he just got me so mad. And he wouldn't stop hitting me! And no matter what I said he had an answer for it! I mean it wasn't right! They were always yelling at me, like I was a criminal!"  
  
WildWing had heard enough to know what was going on. Nosedive was able to absorb everything and therefore he was confused and unable to shake off the guilty feeling.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "That's enough for tonight. Let's try having you sleep this off, you must be beat so you're not making clear judgments. What happened, happened, and now its over, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you, or let you do anything. Okay?"  
  
"Wing I-"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Oh fine. Just one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't fall asleep until I fall off okay?"  
  
"Sure I can do that."  
  
Nosedive laid down, as did WildWing.  
  
Duke and WildWing silently high-fived each other and wished one another good night. Duke walked over to his bed, although he didn't sleep. He wished to remain awake with the teenager as well. The brothers started to talk. They always talked at night, when they moved into the apartment the others were surprised to know that they talked to one another at night.  
  
But even on Earth the brothers talked at night, and when they were kids they talked at night, and now again they were doing this. That was one of the reasons Nosedive hated his room at his grandparents, so lonely and no one to talk to until he fell off.  
  
As for the other ducks that shared a room with them, well they didn't mind. Grin could block out anything and that included their light conversations.  
  
Canard was used to the brothers talking at for the many sleepovers they had as kids. Nosedive was always brought along regardless of the situation, and at night they would talk.  
  
As for Duke well he didn't mind. Personally he loved their conversations, it was like watching a T.V. show. They talked about everything, and Duke found it funny on how both brothers felt on certain topics.  
  
When he had told Canard how he felt about their talking at night, Canard had told him that the conversations were even funnier when Nosedive was twelve and thirteen and needed to know about the world around him, on such topics of reproducing and girls. Apparently WildWing would answer all of his questions, and Nosedive would usually end up screaming out of the room. WildWing after a few minutes would fetch his brother and then go back to bed. Nosedive still had conversations like that, but he didn't go screaming out of the room, on account he knew the answers. But they still talked about that stuff.  
  
So nonetheless everyone enjoyed their conversations, as for the brothers they didn't even realize they were doing it.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"Listen tomorrow we can go get you some clothes and whatnot okay?"  
  
"How about a bed?"  
  
"What's the matter this bed too small?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay fine, I guess we can afford a bed."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry. Just kidding. There isn't much more room in here though."  
  
It was true, although it was the biggest room, for all of the men to sleep in, (they changed the room system, Phil got his own room, and they extended this room), there still wasn't enough room.  
  
"So where do you want me to sleep?"  
  
"The couch?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're right, the couch is too good for you, maybe the floor."  
  
"WildWing!"  
  
"Okay I'm done, what about bunk beds?"  
  
"Yeah! I call tops."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Well I'm actually doing you a favor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well on account of you being scared of heights and all."  
  
"I'm not scared of heights!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too, too, too with a cherry on top!"  
  
"That makes no sense!"  
  
"But I win!"  
  
"You are a piece of work you know that?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
Again no response.  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
"Wing I think he's sleeping", said Duke.  
  
Sure enough Nosedive was asleep.  
  
"Funny how he can just run out of energy like that", commented Duke.  
  
"Yeah well that's Nosedive for you. He uses up all of his energy, and not a drop less, he keeps using it and using it, until he drops sleeping."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wing you okay?"  
  
"I'm worried about him."  
  
"It'll be okay, everything is just new, just give it some time okay?"  
  
"Okay. That makes sense, night Duke, and thanks."  
  
"Night Wing, and your welcome."  
  
The two awake ducks finally drifted off, knowing that tomorrow was going to be one crazy day, which it was.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- This is far from over! I have so many ideas about this! I was thinking of making this like a never-ending thing you know? Like keep adding a chapter on about how they live up on PuckWorld, what do you think? Yes or No? 


	11. School

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay, been working on the sequel to another story. Thanks to DivesAngel who pointed out my mistake on one of my chapters, I updated it on the wrong story! Oh well that's life right? Enjoy~  
  
  
  
The males room had been rearranged in every shape possible to make room for the bunk beds, but in the end they actually created more room, and liked the new spots.  
  
~5:30~  
  
There was a faint knock at the door, Mallory opened it and found Randy and Johnson.  
  
"Are you kidding me", she mumbled, "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Sorry", said Randy, "But Nosedive told us to get him for school. We're a bit early."  
  
"A bit", snapped Mallory.  
  
"Only a half hour", cried Johnson, "Since it was his first day and all."  
  
"When does your school start?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"So why are you here so early? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Yeah but we have to walk there, make the bus, and Nosedive still has to eat, and change. That takes a lot of time."  
  
Mallory groaned, "Come on in."  
  
The two boys walked in, "Where's Dive's room", asked Randy.  
  
Mallory pointed.  
  
The boys went jumping in the room loudly not expecting to find four other adults there.  
  
The received a mouthful of curses, before the ducks realized what was going on.  
  
~7:30~  
  
"Why are we here a half hour early", whined Nosedive, "I hate school."  
  
"We have to show you off to all of our friends and to the school", snickered Johnson, "Just bare with."  
  
Everyone crowded around the newcomer who was a heroic celebrity.  
  
The bell rang and the students went to school.  
  
~4th period~  
  
"Dive man Social Studies is so lame with this teacher", said Randy.  
  
"Don't start that again", muttered Racer, "You're going to get caught."  
  
"Well you go get your A's", said Johnson, "But we are going to the mall. Dive you going to ditch with us, or join Racer in Dull Ville's?  
  
"I'm with them, sorry Racer", said Nosedive.  
  
"Why do I even bother", muttered Racer.  
  
After lunch, and another course, the only course left was Home and Careers.  
  
"Today", said Mrs. Wilkins the teacher, "We will be discussing family life. That is our next unit, and since parent's day is coming up we're going to make a wonderful portrait of thoughts for your parents. At the end of this semester we will have a parent-child party at the school for this period!"  
  
Nosedive looked at the floor. "Reminder to self", thought Nosedive, "Ditch this class too, along with 4th, 5th, and who can forget 8th?"  
  
"Nosedive", said Randy after the period ended, "You okay?"  
  
"I don't like this unit", said Nosedive.  
  
"Well you know what you can do", said Johnson.  
  
Then in unison, "Ditch", said three boys.  
  
"One day you're going to get caught", snapped Racer, "And that day I'm going to laugh, and laugh and laugh some more."  
  
~A month later~  
  
"Nosedive see me after class", snapped Mr. Yang, "I have had enough of your pranks!"  
  
The class continued to laugh hysterically as Mr. Yang stood sopping wet.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"So how bad did you get it", asked Randy.  
  
"Detention", said Nosedive happily, "So that's what fifteen for this week?"  
  
"No", said Racer, "Since you don't attend any of your punishments it gets doubled which means thirty…. A new record."  
  
"YES", cried Nosedive high fiving his friends, "A new record! Ha ha!"  
  
Racer rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what did the teachers put on your progress report Dive?"  
  
"Didn't get one."  
  
"Why not", spat Johnson, "I got in so much trouble for mine! You deserve to get in trouble too, not fair!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Because I gave the school a fake address, all of my report cards, progress reports, and detention slips go to another address, some house with an old lady."  
  
Racer rolled her eyes in disgust, "Of course", said Racer. The others however complimented Nosedive's brilliant scheme.  
  
"So basically", said Randy, "WildWing has no idea that you have been cutting, playing pranks, and here's my favorite he has absolutely no idea that you have never met your science teacher."  
  
"Basically".  
  
Randy couldn't help but laugh. Even though Randy was a straight A student along with Racer, he found his two friends' pranks, and schemes amusing and exceptionally clever.  
  
Little did Nosedive know that at that exact moment WildWing at work, was being called because of Nosedive's pranks, and behavior.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Flashblade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is the principal of Oak Dale, and we need to meet with you to discuss Nosedive's behavioral skills, and Nosedive's dire attitude towards school as soon as possible." 


	12. Punishment

Author's Note~ Thanks for the advice Orenda, it helped lots!  
  
  
  
Nosedive walked into the apartment to find his brother there, along with the other ducks. That was odd, they should be home, they worked these hours.  
  
"Something wrong", asked Nosedive.  
  
  
  
WildWing marched over to his brother in fury.  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG, SOMETHING WRONG? HEY GUYS MY BROTHER WANTS TO KNOW WHATS' WRONG!"  
  
"Wing you're freaking me out, take a chill pill or someth-"  
  
"NOSEDIVE", hollered WildWing, "I was just informed of your status on school!"  
  
"Uh-oh", groaned Nosedive, "Wait! Nice try, I know you think that I'm doing no good in school, so you put this little act up, but it didn't work because the school doesn't have this number."  
  
Nosedive brought his hand to his mouth immediately.  
  
"Sit down", yelled WildWing. "And let's start with why the school doesn't have our number, or our address! You little liar!"  
  
Nosedive jumped onto the couch and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's talk about today's prank, that was completely uncalled for! No wait let's talk about your thirty detentions!"  
  
"New record", smiled Nosedive.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"Okay okay", said Nosedive finally realizing not to push his brother anymore.  
  
"YOU have detention, and you didn't tell me! YOU HAVE DETENTION! But what may you ask", said WildWing going toward his crowd of ducks finding this somewhat humorous, "Let's see, water balloons, gum in hair, tack in chair, door falling off, dying teachers hair, and-"  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "We don't want to be here all day."  
  
WildWing shot a glare at Canard but stopped rambling.  
  
"But that isn't enough for my baby brother, no no! My brother has cut every day, some class! Oh and here's my absolute favorite, you haven't even met your science teacher! Or how about the fact you're failing each and every class! NOSEDIVE what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Nosedive looked at the floor, "Busted", thought Nosedive.  
  
"Well save it", said WildWing, "Because right now I have an interview with your science, math, literature teachers, principal, and guidance counselor. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome", chuckled Nosedive.  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"Okay all ready", said Nosedive. "I'm done."  
  
WildWing stormed out of the room. WildWing stormed back in the room getting Duke, who was for one reason asked to come along by the school. WildWing stormed out of the room. Canard waited by the door for his friend. WildWing stormed back in the door.  
  
"Missing something", asked Canard holding the keys.  
  
"Give me those", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Ha, I'm driving", said Canard.  
  
"You're coming", cried WildWing.  
  
"Hey", said Canard, "You're making us miss work so yeah I'm coming!"  
  
"Why are they missing work than", asked Nosedive.  
  
"To make sure you don't get in trouble", muttered Mallory.  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes. "Don't ya trust me Wing?" Nosedive loved annoying his brother.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing who was being pushed out the door by Canard, "Don't you even talk to me about trus-"  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
"It's going to be a long night", thought Nosedive.  
  
~Conference~  
  
"Hello", said the principal, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm WildWing Flashblade we spoke earlier on the phone you asked me to come down."  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", said the principal, "I asked for Nosedive's parents to come here."  
  
"Nosedive lives with me, and is under my custody", said WildWing.  
  
"Oh", exclaimed the teachers giving one another looks of sympathy.  
  
"Please sit down", said the principal. "As I mentioned before your brother is doing horrible. His behavior is atrocious. We were completely unaware that he was living with his brother though! We did know that he was living with an ex-thief."  
  
Duke looked down at the floor but defended himself. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well", said one of the teachers, "We believe that Nosedive is picking up some of your tacky habits."  
  
"What", exclaimed Duke, Canard, and WildWing.  
  
"Excuse me", said WildWing, "My brother has done many things, but not because of anyone else's influence! He shall be blamed for what he has done and no one else!"  
  
"Fine", said the principal, "If that the path you wish take than I bid you good luck, but as of now your brother is failing miserably. However under the circumstances of him arriving late into the school, year the teachers will be giving out extra credit, and allowing Nosedive to make up the work he has missed."  
  
"Thank you", said WildWing.  
  
With that said the teachers handed WildWing numerous sheets of paper of missing homework and extra credit.  
  
  
  
~Back Home~  
  
WildWing stomped into their house and yelled. "NOSEDIVE!"  
  
Nosedive walked out of his room.  
  
WildWing through the papers at him. "You hold these", he cried. "Nosedive, your teachers are being quite generous and allowing you to make up your missing assignments. All of them. You will do all of them, each and every one of them, do you hear me? However I'm your older brother not your parents, so I'll make you a deal."  
  
The ducks looked up at WildWing not knowing what he planned to say.  
  
"If you get all of this work done, plus extra credit, and no more stunts by the end of the week than you get no punishment, and you and your friends can go on that road trip you were talking about. I'll drive you guys over the break."  
  
Duke spit his water out in bewilderment, and Canard started gagging on his sandwich."  
  
Nosedive looked up at his brother trying to decode his plan. WildWing picked up on what he was doing and spoke once more.  
  
"There's no trick Nosedive", said WildWing, "I'm not your parent, I shouldn't punish you. I'm supposed to be the one that bails you out. So that's what I am dealing. So de we have a deal?"  
  
Nosedive grinned happily! "YES", cried Nosedive putting the papers down and hugging his brother. "YES! I can do that!"  
  
"Good I'm glad. Now go! If they are not done than you get punished for them. You have a lot of work to make up, so get going."  
  
Nosedive hurried and rushed over to his room with his work.  
  
'What a change', thought Nosedive, 'If that was my grandparents, well I'd be in the hospital now, but WildWing, man WildWing is even cooler than I thought! Road Trip here I come!"  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"WILDWING", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Not here right now kid", hollered back Duke in the other room, "Need something?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Duke walked in, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't get this science stuff!"  
  
"Well if you met your science teacher maybe it would change", snickered Duke.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What you need help with?"  
  
"Everything! I got the reading done, all of it! Projects and everything, and I got Racer to clue me on some of the math I was missing, and then I got Randy's help with the other stuff, and I can't do this!"  
  
Nosedive sulked his head into arms, and started cry in frustration, Duke stifled a laugh.  
  
"It's not funny", snapped Nosedive, "You try doing this!"  
  
"All right, all right", said Duke, "Man you need to calm down. Take a break. Didn't WildWing give you to the end of the week?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Then take a break, calm down and then come back with a fresh new start okay? And genius remember you are living with a science genius over there. Why don't you go ask Tanya?"  
  
"Oh my gosh that's right! I forgot about her!"  
  
Duke laughed. It was going to work out after all. 


End file.
